Draconic Keys
by Carolyn12
Summary: Lucy gets a key from a mission, but isn't sure what key it is. It isn't one she has seen before. Of course as they say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.
1. Chapter 1

**So...how is everyone? Oh? Why yes this is another story.**

 **Please enjoy, and tell me what ya think...if you want to.**

 **Also I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

A worn out young women turned the light on in her empty apartment. Her warm brown eyes fell onto her pink covered bed and a relived sigh escaped her lips.

She trudged over to the welcoming sight and fell face first into the soft bed, and almost immediately her heavy eyelids closed. Light snoring could be heard around the room.

Not long after a golden light engulfed the room for a moment as a bell seemed to ring. But still the blonde continued to sleep.

A young women wearing a maid's uniform and, tilted her head to the side, her pink hair failing into her blue eyes. A mischievous glint entered her eyes. She moved close to the bed then bent down to the blondes ear. With a deep breath she blew into the sleeping girls ear.

The blond bolted up with a startled squeak. She yawned and turned to the pink haired girl.

"Virgo? What was that for, I was sleeping!" the blonde complained.

"My apologize, Princess. But I thought it best to take a bath before bed. Punishment?" the Celestial Maid ask as she held out a fluffy white towel, and some sleeping clothes. Her broken shackles clicked together lightly from the movement.

"No punishment, but thanks Virgo."

The Spirit smiled lightly before leaving in a shower of golden lights.

After a thirty minute bath the blonde walked out dressed, and much more relaxed.

"You look much better Lucy." A familiar mans voice complimented.

Lucy looked to her bed, and sitting there was a man dressed in a black suit with sunglasses low on the bride of his nose.

"Loke! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked quite surprised at the sudden appearance of the Lion Spirit.

He smiled warmly at her.

"What? Can't a guy visit the love of his life?" Loke asked as he leaned down on her bed trying to look charming.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Now that you got that out of your system. What is the real reason your here?...Is...Is everything alright." She asked worry evident in her voice.

Loke sat up, and stood. He walked over to her and smiled brightly.

"Everything is fine. I'm just here to ask you about the key you got on your last job."

Lucy sighed in relief, before grinning. "That's good."

Lucy walked to her nightstand and picked up her key holder. They all felt warm to the touch, and she could feel the connection that they shared. She stopped in her most resent key. It was cold, and disconnected almost.

Lucy took it off the key, and handed it to Loke.

"So, what key is that anyways? I haven't seen anything like it, and I haven't got to call, and ask Grandpa Crux yet either."

Loke looked at the key in his hand intently.

It was a gold colored key, and a small dragon was wrapped around it. Its mouth, which was a the top of the handle of the key, was holding a yellow tourmaline.

"Loke?"

The Lion Spirit pulled his gaze from the key.

"Huh?"

Lucy rolled her eyes slightly annoyed. "I said, do you know what key that is or not?"

Loke looked from the key, and then back to his holder. "Yes, but I doubt it will work. Honestly this key and the others of its kind were thought lost, even to us spirits."

Lucy looked at the innocent looking key.

"Really. Well what is that keys name." she asked as she took the key from her friend.

Loke pushed his glasses up a little. "That is a Draconic Key, or Dragon Key. Whichever, both works. Draconic was there original name, but later was changed to Dragon. People thought is was simpler that way." Loke explained.

"So this key summons a Dragon?" Lucy asked in excitement.

Loke ran a hand through his wild orange hair. "Well, yes. But with the Dragons disappearance, so too did the keys. So honestly that key is most likely useless."

Lucy was deep in thought as she held the yellow Dragon key to the light. She hummed in thought.

"Just what dragon did this key belong to?" Lucy asked.

Loke looked at his blonde master warily.

"If I had to guess. I would say the Dragon of Lighting…Why? What are you planing?"

Lucy gave him an innocent look. "What, me plan something? Never!"

Loke gave her an unimpressed look.

Lucy's smile deflated, and blew a raspberry at the Lion.

"I just want to try and summon it." She said.

"What! Why? It wont even work." Loke said.

Lucy shrugged. "Then I will just look ridicules waving around a yellow key."

Loke opened his mouth, but closed it and sighed.

"Fine, but I'm staying with you." The defeated lion said stubbornly.

Lucy smiled brightly at her spirit. Before she got serious, and her stance seemed to become more ridged, and determination entered her gaze.

Loke looked alarmed. "Hey, wait!"

But she had already started the incantation.

"Gate of the Lightning Dragon, I summon thee!"

A bright yellow magic circle appeared in front of the blonde, and the air seemed to electrify. There was a loud roar, as the circle got so bright that Lucy had to close her eyes. Loke also pulled her closer to him.

Before either could open there eyes, a male's voice spoke.

"Blondie? Loke?...What the hell is going on!"

* * *

 **Now I wonder who that is? Lol.**

 **Also I don't know if this has been done yet, it it has I haven't seen it.**

 **But seriously haven't, so sorry if it is I will take it down if I need to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! And can I say thank you for all the support and excitement this story has gotten. Now I won't hold you up any longer. Just know that I don't own anything, but the plot. Also sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.  
**

* * *

Lucy's breath hitched when she heard the familiar voice. The blonde looked over Loke's shoulder and her mouth dropped in shock, and a slight blush dusted across her cheeks.

Standing in front of the spirit, and mage was a tall blond man. He was shirtless, and his black sleeping pants were low on his waist. A lighting shaped scar on his right eye.

But what really caught Lucy's attention was the differences that the blonde now had.

His already spiky hair seemed to be even more so. The pupils of his storm blue eyes were silted, like a reptiles. He had gold scales on the corner of his eyes running down to his jaw. The same golden scales were on his arms. She could see a head of a golden dragon tattoo in his right side of his chest, the tail was at the bottom left of his waist

Lucy bet if he turned around the rest of the Dragon was on his back.

"Laxus?" She squeaked out. Confusion evident in her red face.

Laxus raise and eyebrow. "How did I get here Blondie, and what are you looking at?" he asked as he narrowed his silted eyes. As he talked you could see that his canines were longer.

Laxus furrowed his eyebrows as Lucy just continued to stare are him.

He noticed a mirror on the vanity in the corner he walked over to it and then let out a string of curses.

"What the? What did you do!" Laxus shouted as he turned from the mirror to look at the celestial mage.

"Me!" Lucy squeaked out, "Why do you think it was me!"

Laxus gave her an annoyed look. "I'm in your room am I not?"

Lucy fiddled with her fingers nervously as she noticed the small sparks coming off him. "Well you see...funny story really...Hey! how do you know this is my room?" Lucy asked trying to put off telling the usually intimidating man...who was she kidding he was always intimidating...even with his shirt off, and practically naked...

"Natsu, now quite stalling." he said.

With a silent promise to Lucy Kick Natsu in the face later she started explained the new key and how it summoned him.

Lucy glanced up from the floor to see Laxus sneering at her. "So what? I'm now a slave like those other spirits of yours!"

Lucy snapped to attention and the glare she gave him would have made any lesser man, or the destruction trio, cry.

"Excuse you! My spirits are my friends. I would never treat them as anything less." she hissed out debating if she could get away with a 'Lucy Kick'

Laxus growled "Well I don't want to be your 'friend' now fix this!" he pointed to himself and nearly jabbed himself with the claws he notice his nails had turned into.

Lucy opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a throat clearing. The two shifted there glares to the forgotten lion.

Loke raised an eyebrow at the hostility.

"Okay so education time!" he said as he clapped his hands. Virgo appeared with a handful of big cue cards, and chairs appeared behind Lucy and Laxus. Once the to were seated Loke started.

"So as we all know I am Leo the Lion from the Zodiac, so my key is a Zodiac key, a golden one to be specific." Loke explained as if talking to children, and Virgo turned over the first card showing a picture of Loke's key.

The two blonds looked annoyed at the tone Loke was using one them, but nodded none the less.

"Now we have the Draconic Keys." Virgo showed a pictured of the Lightning Dragon's key. "They are different from other Keys. Since as soon as you summon them the contract is...sealed." Virgo help a picture of a person shaking a a dragon's claw as if agreeing to something.

Lucy paled at the implications of that, and Laxus started to sparks some more as he glared at squirming blonde next to him.

Loke continued before the blonde slayer could explode.

"Now the rules are also different for the Dragon Keys. One as I just said, once summoned the contracted is sealed and is show on the key."

Lucy looked interested at this and pulled out the Key that Laxus was now eyeing. The key now felt warm to the touch with an undertone of electricity. She also noticed that the yellow tourmaline was now glowing, and as she brought the key closer she noticed little sparks flashing off inside the stone.

"Whoa." she breathed out, it was really pretty.

The next thing she knew the key was missing from her hand. She turned to see a smirking lightning slayer tossing the key up and down, but a moment later he yelp and let go of the key. Lucy caught it before it hit the ground.

Laxus looked at his hand to see a burn mark that was already healing.

"Yeah, number two the Dragon can't take away the key. Also there healing factor goes up." Loke stated trying repress a smirk, and Virgo held up a picture with don's touch written over the key.

Lucy put the key away again just in case, as Laxus crossed his arms and started to brood.

"Number three, and you'll like this one Laxus. The dragon get to chose when he wishes, or is able to be summoned." A picture of Laxus crossing his arms in an X was shown.

Laxus seemed to relax slightly at that. Lucy looked curious. "How does that work though? When will I know when I can summon him?"

Laxus glared at her. "If I have my way never."

"You will know by the key. The stone will stop glowing, the sparks will also stop. Finally it will be less warm to the touch, and the undertone of his element will not be there."

The two blonds looked to Virgo for the picture, but she shrugged with a sly smile and turned over a picture of Lucy in a bikini. Loke shot back from his nose bleed, and Laxus had on a huge smirk. Lucy blushed a brilliant red, and touched Virgo's key which caused the mischievous maid to disappear along with the pictures.

"So then why does Laxus looked like this?" Lucy coughed and tried fight off her blush motioning to some of the scales on his arm.

Loke popped back fixing his glasses as if he had been defeated by a picture."Ah, that I am not one hundred percent sure. I think the key makes them have more dragon-like traits because the keys were _originally_ for dragons."

"Oi, I have a question. Why would dragons want to do anything a human has to say?" Laxus demanded.

Loke smirked, he was wondering when that question was coming.

"Well firstly out of all humans dragons have been fond of Celestial Mages the most. Plus both parties get a power boost."

The two blonds sat up at that. "What kind of power boost?" Laxus asked finally intrigued in this whole thing.

Loke's smirked widened, "That my friends is where I am going to let you find out. Also before I go the facts I stated are only what we know. So will there be surprises later? Who knows, but the answer is probably."

Loke turned to Lucy and bowed. "Well my Princess it has been an exciting night, so I will leave and let you get some sleep." with a kiss on her hand Loke looked to Laxus "Oh, if you want to go back to normal try having Lucy cutting the magic connection."

The two blonds watch as the Lion spirit disappeared.

"Don't call on me." Laxus was the first to brake the silence.

Lucy glared at him. "As if I would ask for your help." They glared at one another.

"Whatever, and it goes without saying that we mention this to _no one_. Now cut the magic or whatev-"

Before Laxus could finish his sentence Lucy cut the connection, and the tall blond disappeared in a crack of thunder and left over sparks of lightning.

Lucy gave one last look at the spot, and trudged over to her bed for the second time that night she turned and flopped down onto it bouncing slightly. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before a defeated sigh left her lips. Why couldn't it be the Fire Dragon's key she found?

With that thought in mind Lucy began to drift off asleep once more, as sleep took over she couldn't help to notice that her magic felt odd ever since Laxus left.

_With Laxus_

"-er" once the word left his mouth he noticed he was back in his room.

He looked around his room before rushing to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he touched his cheek which was now scale free, and checked his eyes which were now normal. He let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding and walked back to his room.

The blond kicked off his sleeping pants as he walked to his bed and face plated on to it. He let out another sigh as he felt the familiar cool silk. His stormy blues eyes grew heavy and he slowly fell asleep. All the while ignoring what something felt off.

* * *

 **So there you have it. Now you have an explanation on how the Draconic keys work. I tried to keep it entertain and not just a truck load of information. I how it didn't bore you. I have to admit thought I really enjoyed writing this. Even the back ground info.**

 **Please leave a review (if you want) and tell me what you thought of the explanation of the Dragon keys.**

 **Finally who do you think the next key should be? Not Rouge, and Sting though I have a plan for them...Which I am sure most can figure out...**

 **Also for the couple I not to sure who it will be, probably Laxus x Lucy, but I will think on it more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy groaned as the sun shined down on her crumpled form. The blonde pulled her pillow over her head and rolled closer to the wall so the sun was no longer touching her. She let out a sigh and started to doze off again when she heard shuffling from the kitchen.

She twitched at the hushed whispers Her nose crinkled under the pillow as she felt the last of her sleepiness leave her. With a hiss, she sat up she turned to glare at her door wondering if the people on the other side would combust if she glared long enough.

She grumpily got out of bed pillow still in hand. Stomping into the kitchen she saw the ones who woke her.

A blue cat hovered around the head of a pink haired man a fish in the cat's mouth. The man looked up from the food he was eating and grinned a fanged grin.

"Yo Lu-" He was interrupted by a pillow to the face that knocked him out of the chair he was sitting in. Lucy glared at the now fallen male before turning her ire to the blue cat. The cat shuddered and hid under the pillow that was still on his friend's face muttering about 'Scary Lucy'.

Lucy huffed before stomping to the bathroom with the door slamming behind her.

Once they heard the shower start.

The cat popped his head out. "Ni, Natsu what do you think that was about?"

Natsu sat up the pillow and cat tumbling into his lap. "Not sure Happy. Maybe she didn't get a good night's sleep?"

They two looked at the bathroom door before Happy spoke up once more. "Natsu...how come she heard us today, and not before?"

Natsu just shrugged before waiting for his friend to get ready for the day.

Once Lucy was refreshed and ate a quick breakfast the two friends were on their way.

Natsu and Happy ran and played in front of her as she thought back onto the night before. How she really hoped this was going to be one of those days that Laxus avoided the Guild like the plague.

The Guildhall could be seen fast approaching and Lucy couldn't help, but be slightly worried that this would end very badly…

Natsu kicked the doors in like usual and shouted his greeting, he was met with a chair to the face. Once he got up with a fanged grin he happily joined the brawl that was already in full swing.

Lucy just sighed in fond amusement. As she carefully walked to the bar to talk with Mira. Once she was safely in her usual stool a strawberry shake was before her. Lucy looked from the cold treat to the white-haired barmaid who was smiling softly at her.

"You okay Lucy? You look a little tired today." She asked while cleaning a mug, what honestly didn't look to be dirty.

Lucy sighed, was she really that tied looking?

"I just didn't get much sleep last night," Lucy said with a sheepish smile.

Mira gave her a look that said she didn't wholly believe her but was going to let it slide.

Lucy took a sip of her drink as she looked around the guild.

Levy was reading next to Gajeel, who was munching on some metal, and Pantherlily munching on some Kiwis.

Romeo was talking excitedly with Wendy, Carla was eyeing them while also ignoring Happy.

Everyone else she noticed was either talking, eating, or where in the brawl that was still going on in the middle of the guild.

"Oh my, Lucy don't look now, but it seems you may have somehow gotten the ire of one Lighting Dragon Slayer," Mira stated while looking worriedly at her friend when she chocked on her shake.

Lucy coughed a few times trying to clear her lungs of the cool drink. She glanced at the upper area of the guild and sure enough, Laxus's stormy blue eyes were glaring down at her. Their eyes met for a moment, and sparks started to spark off him. Lucy paled and turned back around.

Mira frowned and glared up the blond man who scoffed and turned back to his team who were still talking as if he were listening, and he was…sort of…

Mira glared one last time in the direction of the blond male, before turning inquisitive eyes to her younger friend.

"Okay, what was that about?" Mira asked.

Lucy giggled nervously, "Huh? What was what about?"

Mira glared, and a dark aura seemed to surround her.

The young blonde's light brown eyes widened at the sight. She quickly finished her cold drink, and ran off, hoping to avoid her friend's wrath.

Lucy stumbled over to the request board a hand rubbing at her temples trying to will away the brain freeze that was forming.

Now what job should she choose? Her eyes roamed over the quests, from finding a lost cat to slaying a monster.

Her eyes stopped at on that looked to be simple, but had a pretty good reward. Take down a few monsters that were bothering a towns's near by forest. The team would like something like this right?

Lucy pulled the paper off the board, she pulled Natsu from the fight on the way to Mira. "Mira, can we take this job please?" Lucy asked as she tried to keep back a struggling Natsu.

Mira looked to the blonde once she was done serving Cana another pint of amber liquid. Ignoring the busty card mage's suggestion of just giving her the whole barrel.

"Oh, are you sure? You usually choose a less violent job quest." Mira asked as she took the paper.

Lucy wince inwardly especially when Natsu cheered at the prospect of a good fight. "Y-yeah..."

Mira smiled sympathetically as she stamped off on the job, and handed the paper back to the blonde.

"Well I hope it all goes well for you." Mira said.

Lucy smiled and nodded her thanks. before dragging Natsu off. "Come on fire starter, let find Erza and Grey."

Natsu growled out about why they need the Ice Queen for, and Lucy just rolled her eyes fondly.

Stormy blue eyes following her the whole time...

* * *

 **Hiya. Sorry for the late update. My computer broke and i'm borrowing this one.**

 **also someone asked when this takes place, it is after the whole series, but Lucy never had to brake Aquarius key, the guild never disbanded and everything is happy, yay!**

 **Laxus is still sort of a jerk though.. but he gets better.**

 **I hoped you liked the chapter, and thank you for reading.**


End file.
